1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertising devices and more particularly relates to an advertising device having a plurality of redeemable coupons which are substantially hidden from view when the device is in its normal advertising display configuration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Advertising brochures, hang tags and redeemable coupons are, or course, not new. Many merchants advertise their goods and services by means of printed fliers and the like. Additionally, many merchants offer coupons to their customers for redemption at a later date for free or discounted goods or services. The use of such coupons is popular because it encourages the customer to return to the merchant's place of business thereby stimulating future business.
In recent years the sale of redeemable coupons has also become popular and merchants frequently offer for sale booklets containing redeemable coupons. Such advertising approaches have been particularly popular in connection with fast food outlets.
Also popular are joint venture advertising schemes whereby two or more merchants cooperate in redemption programs. For example, under such programs a customer who buys a soft drink from one manufacturer may be given coupons which may be redeemed for goods, such as fast foods, produced by a second merchant.
Although advertising programs using redeemable coupons have become increasingly popular, little imagination has been shown in the development of appropriate vehicles for the distribution of the coupons. Frequently, coupons are individually dispensed, or are dispensed in small unattractive booklets. This is undesirable because the coupons are often lost or misplaced. Further, the advertising impact of the program is not fully realized because of the drab and unimaginative way in which the coupons are printed and distributed.
The device of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art coupon type advertising and for the first time provides an attractive and highly novel means for effectively implementing redeemable coupon advertising programs. In use, the advertising device of the present invention permits effective advertising and exposure by the merchant, while at the same time taking full advantage of the redeemable coupon type of promotion.